The present invention relates in general to a polyborate composition and pertains more particularly to a polyborate fertilizer composition which is the reaction product of boric acid with one or more cyclic amine compounds, as well as the method of producing the polyborate composition. The polyborate compositions of this invention are an improvement over conventional polyborate fertilizers.
Boron is an essential nutrient which is commonly added to fertilizer preparations. Liquid boron compositions were traditionally the product of sodium tetraborate dissolved in water. Due to the low solubility of sodium borates, solutions in the range of 3% boron were typical.
In order to produce an aqueous solution having a higher boron percentage, attempts were made to utilize water soluble polyborate compounds. For example, Ott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,609 claims the use of a known polyborate compound for use in fertilizer compositions.
The polyborate compound, first disclosed by Anger, Canadian Patent 1082230, is prepared by reacting simple alkanolamines or aliphatic polyamines with boric acid.
A major disadvantage of the Anger/Ott polyborates is that the product easily crystallizes, rendering the polyborate or a fertilizer composition into which the polyborate is incorporated useless.
Another disadvantage of the Anger/Ott polyborates is an inability to mix the polyborates with other necessary fertilizer nutrients and/or elements. An example of such a nutrient is calcium, which is a required nutrient for certain crops including cotton. Calcium containing compositions do not mix satisfactorily with the Anger/Ott polyborates. This results in the need to apply the boron and calcium compositions separately, greatly increasing costs.
A commercially available polyborate formulation, Tracite.RTM. is manufactured under a process licensed by United Agricultural Products, Inc. (UAP), the owner of the Ott patent. The product specification sheet for Tracite.RTM. specifically states that this borate preparation is not to be mixed with any product containing calcium.